


The Things That Matter, The Things That Don't

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: H50 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Birthday double drabble written for the truly delightful kristen999.





	The Things That Matter, The Things That Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday double drabble written for the truly delightful kristen999.

Steve knows Danny doesn't get it.

He's _glad_ Danny doesn't get it.

Once a SEAL, always a SEAL You do the things you have to do, the things you're trained to do, so the people you're fighting for won't ever have to live with the consequences of your not doing those things. You handle whatever you have to handle.

Like pain.

Danny doesn't get that, doesn't get that physical pain can be a tool like anything else, a weapon, even when it's your own pain: a weapon that hones your focus, your purpose, your will. You just need to keep going through it, past it; know how to _use_ it.

Steve knows how to use it.

He's learned how to use other kinds of pain, too. That's… harder. But "easy" is for everybody else.

Danny's bitching at him now, words like "bleeding" and "superman" and "will you just sit the fuck down before you _pass out_ —" buzzing around Steve's ears like mosquitoes, and Steve waves them away. He's still got a job to do here; "bleeding" doesn't matter right now unless it's "bleeding _out._ " Which it isn't.

Danny — big-hearted, worried Danny — doesn't get it.

Steve hopes he never has to.  
  
   
 


End file.
